True Love Finds A Way
by secretlifeaddicted44
Summary: A Rory and Jess love story the way I would have wanted it to go. Starting from Spring Break week at Yale.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so please don't judge too harsh. Gilmore Girls is my favorite show, so I hope you like it!

**True Love Finds A Way**

**Chapter 1**

**The Big Apple**

"Have fun!" Rory told them and shut the van door. Paris rolled down the driver's window.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Paris asked her roomie, Rory.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I have something I need to do." Rory replied, shivering from the cold air in Connecticut.

"Oh, well. More sun for me!"

Rory rolled her eyes at Paris even though she was right. It's definitely a lot warmer in Florida than here. On the other hand, Rory wasn't your typical "Spring Break" type of gal. neither was Paris, although she was just going for the heat and of course, the "Spring Break Experience", whatever that is. _I can do without,_ Rory thought, thinking of the real reason she was staying behind. A loud HONK! Two feet away brought her out of her trance.

"Come on, people! Let's get a move on! We don't have all day!" Paris yelled at her slow-moving companions. Not to upset the short-tempered Paris, the rest scrambled into the van.

"Be careful!" Rory called to them, mainly Paris, who was driving at a record-breaking speed. Rory could almost hear the shrieks of terror coming from the passengers. With a friendly wave, a nice smile, and a silent prayer for safe travel, Rory turned and headed back to her nearly deserted dorm.

Once in her room, she picked up her belongings that she had already packed, locked up, and walked to her car. With her things in the backseat, ready to go, she flipped through the radio stations until she found a song she liked. After she buckled up, she drove off, not led by her foot on the gas pedal, nor her hands on the wheel, but by her heart.

Several hours later, she arrived at her destination, the big apple. You might have guessed why she's here by now, in search of Jess. She didn't know for sure if he would be here at all, but her feelings for Jess hadn't stopped since that one night almost two years ago. She can remember it well.

"_Rory, wait!" jess yelled as he ran after Rory. He chased all through Stars Hollow Square_

"_No!" Rory shouted back at him, still running. "This is my town, I get to run away this time!"_

"_Rory, stop! We look ridiculous!"_

"_I don't care!"_

_Finally, Rory stopped to lean over and catch her breath. Jess caught up with her. Standing right next to her, Jess asked, "Where…" he pants, " …did you learn to run like that?!" But Rory never got a chance to answer. Jess continued, "I have to tell you something."_

"_What!? What could you possibly have to tell me?!" Rory asked, outraged._

"_I love you." Jess said. Then as a motionless Rory stood staring, Jess strode off to his car and drove away._

Her memory ended and she wiped away some tears. After 15 minutes of looking for a parking spot, she finally found one, parked, set the meter for two hours, and strolled on down the street.

It was freezing in New York City, colder than New Haven, where Yale was, so she thought Jess would be somewhere inside. Other than that, she didn't really have a plan, she was hoping if she made it to New York City, fate would handle the rest. Naïve, yes, but she was young and destined to find him. Her heart longed for him. They were meant to be together. She didn't know why she couldn't realize before. Then all of a sudden, anger set in. _Jess is such a fool! Dropping a bomb like he did and then leaving. What was he thinking! She thought to herself. _But, like always, she couldn't stay mad at him for long. He was confused and in love and so was she-or so she thought. _Man! This is so confusing. No wonder Mom never settled down!_ Then she remembered her mom, Lorelai. She had lied to her. She told her that she was traveling to Florida with Paris and the gang. But, she's here, in New York City. _What was I thinking! _

She continued walking down the street. Many faces past her by, but none were the one, she was looking for. If only she could find a bookstore, Jess would surely be in there. Like her, they both had a passion for great literature.

Then, like a sign from above, she found one. It was a quaint little shop on 45th avenue. Her heart skipped a beat and her face lit up as soon as she stepped in the door. Ting, ting! went the bell on top of the doorway. It was very quiet inside, a nice contrast to the hustle and bustle of rush hour traffic out in the streets.

"Hello," Rory said warmly to the clerk behind the counter. He didn't even glance up from his magazine he was glaring at.

_I'm loving this New York City charm, _Rory thought sarcastically.

Along the walls, Rory saw, were tall rows of rustic-looking bookshelves. In the middle of the store were more bookshelves, only smaller.

There were very few people in the shop. A 30-something blonde lady was in the corner, nose in a book. And a…Rory gasped…dark haired guy, about her age, his back to her. She slowly walked forward, pretending to be interested with books on the shelves. _Could it be? _she thought.

She held her breath as she past by him. He didn't notice, because he was content on reading some book-seems to be a pattern in this store.

Turning her head ever so slightly, she caught a glimpse of his face. But what she expected to find wasn't there. It was certainly not Jess. She let out a sigh, probably a little too loud for where she was right now, seeing as the man once thought to be Jess gave her a mean look.

As she headed towards the exit ready to hunt for another bookstore, she thought about the way she had just acted when she believed him to be Jess. _Why didn't I just walk up to him, grab him by the shoulder, turn him around, and say, "Jess!" Of course, I would find out I was wrong, but still. Was I scared? Was I scared of his reaction? Of what he would do? How he would feel? Had he moved on like everyone thought I did? Or…_

_Just then, that annoying bell above the door went off and Rory looked up._

"_Rory?!"_


	2. All Over Again

Here's the second chapter. I hope people like it as much as they liked the first!(Even though it's kinda short…)

**True Love Finds a Way**

**Chapter Two**

**All Over Again**

Rory looks up to see the person the voice belongs to, and sure enough, it's who she's been searching for, Jess. They meet each others gaze for a split second, but for Rory it seems like an eternity.

"Jess?" One thing's for sure, his good looks never diminished. Rory couldn't take her eyes off him.

"What are you doing here?"

But, Rory was unable to speak. It was if her lips were frozen shut. She burst out of the store, right past Jess, who followed, after briefly shouting something to the clerk. It sounded like, "Take over my shift!", but Rory wasn't listening that well, like I said, she was out the door!

They were both on the sidewalk now, Rory running as fast as she could (good thing she decided to wear comfortable shoes!) with Jess right on her tail. Rory thought, _it's happening all_ _over again-the running, the chasing, me crying. _

Jess grabbed her by her thin arms, spun her around, and stared deep into her beautiful, blue, eyes. "Rory are you aright? What are you doing here?"

"I…" she was breathing hard now. "I don't know!" she was practically blubbering and passers-by stared, but walked on.

"I'm so confused!"

"Rory, calm down. Breathe." Even in Rory's state, she could tell Jess really cared about her. Either that, or he felt sorry for her. "Come with me," Jess took her hand and led her into the unknown.


End file.
